The invention relates to a method for the manufacture of spatial objects of felt or felt-like materials, as well as to a device for the manufacture of such products.
A device and a method for the manufacture of a felt web have been known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,647. In this case, a porous belt circulating around two rollers is provided, whereby several spinning beams are provided above said belt. These spinning beams dispense molten plastic material in the form of fibers. Due to a vacuum, this plastic material is then deposited on the porous belt that is advanced below the nozzle bars. The resultant fiber layer is pulled off in the form of a fiber web. A planar structure is formed.
A similar method for the manufacture of melt-blown fleece materials has been known from DE 199 56 368 A1 and from U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,379, said publications also providing information regarding the construction of appropriate melt-blowing heads. The stream of fibers produced by the melt-blowing heads is directed at a collector drum and is taken off said drum in the form of a web. A planar fleece is formed. A method for the manufacture of slubbed fleece materials has been known from DE 10 2004 030 393 A1. In this case, a fleece web is deposited on a perforated drum with a hole structure. As a result of the existing holes, the desired slubs are formed on the fleece material by means of water jets in the course of the compacting process.
Furthermore, WO 01/53587 A1 describes the manufacture of spatially shaped fleece materials by reshaping an initially planar fleece in an appropriate shaping device.
It is the object of the invention to disclose a cost-effective method for the manufacture of three-dimensionally shaped objects of non-ordered fibers, in particular for brassiere cups.
Furthermore, it is the object of the invention to disclose a device that is suitable for a suitable implementation of said method.